


Seeing you

by Reikah



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikah/pseuds/Reikah
Summary: Holitsuba!AU.Fai sent him a text while he was still on the coach back from the archery tournament, and Kurogane told himself the only reason he didn't delete it unread as he normally did - knowing Fai's penchant for texting him everything from romantic limericks to explicit tentacle porn - was because his phone had been suspiciously silent all day.





	Seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a clampkink prompt on Livejournal.

Fai sent him a text while he was still on the coach back from the archery tournament, and Kurogane told himself the only reason he didn't delete it unread as he normally did - knowing Fai's penchant for texting him everything from romantic limericks to explicit tentacle porn - was because his old phone had been suspiciously silent all day.

 _Won't b coming over 2night_ , it read. _u'll have 2 entertain urself. xxx f_

Kurogane growled at the row of xses, deleted the message, and flipped the phone closed again. He folded his arms over his chest and glared out of the window, reminding himself he didn't give a damn what the blond moron did, he was just an idiot with an unhealthy attachment to Kurogane, and besides, he probably had grading or something to get on with.

Well, either that or he was with his brother, and honestly, Kurogane couldn't begrudge him that. He knew how much Fai had missed Yuui even though Fai had been careful to change the subject, and never stopped smiling.

It was just, well, Kurogane had gotten used to the chemistry teacher invading his apartment and his personal space. That was all.

He could go without.

* * *

The archery tournament had been an overnight thing, but it never ceased to amaze Kurogane how not staying at home for one night could make it seem alien. He flipped the light switch on when he entered, dumped his bags in his bedroom, and took a quick shower; he hadn't been able to use the hotel one, which was fixed in position and far too low down for his use.

He microwaved himself a meal while toweling his hair dry, and then, his food in his hand, let himself wander over to the window. He was just checking on Fai, he thought. It wasn't his fault the idiot _never_ remembered to lower his blinds. It wasn't creepy or stalkerish, because Fai was the stalker. He was just making sure Fai wasn't, say, axe-murdered on the floor of his apartment for being insufferable.

Fai's apartment was in the building opposite Kurogane's, just one floor down. The light was on when Kurogane parted the slats of his blinds and peered through them; he could see a small corner of Fai's living room, the television and the sofa and the scrap of carpet they both stood on.

Fai was sprawled out on his sofa, the moving lights of the television playing across his body, and Kurogane might have turned away then if Fai hadn't looked up sharply, his body angled away from the window. His body language seemed tense; he fumbled at his side until his left hand came up holding the remote, and the television display winked out.

This alone was enough to confirm to Kurogane that it was Yuui sprawled over Fai's sofa; a few weeks ago Kurogane had bought Fai a cheap pink gel wristband from some whiny American singer he liked, and Fai hadn't removed it from his left wrist since. Yuui's hair must have been recently cut; it fell to the same length as Fai's, fine and wispy. He was looking at someone out of Kurogane's sight, but he glanced back at the tv then and Kurogane caught a glimpse of his face, the slight amused smile that was a faint shadow of Fai's own mischievous grin.

The reason for his smile became obvious a moment later as Fai himself came into view then, clearly freshly showered. The pink wristband shone helpfully from his left wrist, which was the only thing holding the towel up. His wet hair was plastered sleekly to his face; his mouth moved as Yuui sat up but he wasn't speaking Japanese and Kurogane wasn't skilled at lipreading anyway.

Kurogane knew he should stop staring; he'd ascertained Fai's reasons for not pestering him after his trip and his health, and continuing to stare would serve no purpose. But there was something to the cast of Fai's features, the way he looked at Yuui, that struck Kurogane as being _off_ somehow. It was too akin to the way Fai looked at him when he 'accidentally' walked into Kurogane's stall in the school showers, and what business did he have looking at his own twin like that?

Fai sat down on the couch next to Yuui and Yuui reached out and touched his bare shoulder, lightly grazing it with the tips of his fingertips, and then Fai moved slowly to close the distance between them, his eyes predatory, and they were kissing on his sofa and Kurogane almost dropped his meal. Fai's eyes fluttered closed and he brought up his right hand to cup Yuui's jaw; his left slid over Yuui's shoulder to support him against the couch arm. The pink wristband stood out against the pale gold of Yuui's hair and the darker water-wet shade of Fai's. Yuui was kissing back; he looped an arm over Fai's bare shoulder and walked the fingers of his other across Fai's chest, resting it lightly over Fai's heart, and his mouth moved into the kiss.

 _Oh_ , Kurogane thought, numbly. The twins broke apart; Fai's eyes were dancing, and the smile on his face was different from any Kurogane had ever seen. Yuui bumped his jaw against Fai's temple, whispering in his ear, and the intimacy of it sent a shiver right down Kurogane's face. They made a striking image, matching skin and light foreign hair. Whatever Yuui said made Fai laugh, and then he was leaning back, pulling the towel off his slim hips, and he had been hard underneath it, that was his _dick_ there, long and red, and he gestured to it and said something to Yuui that made his twin press the back of his hand over his mouth.

Fai's grin widened as Yuui shrugged his shirt off without even seeming to think about it, letting it flutter onto the coffee table, and Kurogane found it hard to breath. His own cock was halfway erect in his pants, and he moaned softly as Yuui licked his palm and then took Fai's in hand, giving it a long pull and twisting his grip as he approached the head.

Kurogane had to let go of the blinds to put down his uneaten meal, cooling and unappetizing. He poked the slats apart again with the fingers of his right hand, and this time his left went to his fly, struggling with the buttons and hooks, and why was he wearing such a complicated garment anyway? In the other apartment Fai had his hand wrapped around Yuui's shoulder and had pulled him away from the arm, pressing him against the back of the sofa, and Kurogane silently thanked him for it; he could see both of their faces from the new angle. Fai kissed his twin gently again as Kurogane's zipper came undone, and then Fai bent his head and took one of Yuui's pink nipples in his mouth. Yuui's smile was indulgent and he wound his fingers into Fai's hair. There was color riding in his cheeks.

There was nobody in Kurogane's apartment to hear the sound he made when he shoved his hand into his undergarments and took hold of his cock, and he was grateful for it. Fai was half kissing, half licking his way down Yuui's body, and when he took Yuui's zipper between his teeth Kurogane pushed the waistband of his boxers down to free his trapped dick.

He slid his fingers around it and watched in rapt fascination as Fai eased his twin's pants down, using his fingers and his teeth, and threw them casually over one shoulder. Yuui bent forward and kissed Fai's forehead; they exchanged identical smiles then, soft and warm, and Yuui leaned back against the sofa and put his hands on his thighs as Fai surged up and rubbed his cheek against his dick, nuzzling at it. Kurogane bit his lower lip, watching wide-eyed as Fai opened his mouth and licked at the crown, his tongue bright pink. Yuui's thighs tensed.

He'd seen Fai eat sausages before, and on at least one occasion Fai had followed him around performing fellatio on a plastic coke bottle to make him explode in rage, but he'd never seen Fai like _this_. His lips were a tight ring as he worked his slow way down Yuui's cock, his eyes intense and focused, and Yuui threw his head back, his chest visibly shaking as Fai kept on going. Kurogane looped his fingers and ran them down the length of his own dick in time to Fai's movements, trying to imagine the wet heat of Fai's mouth. Would he scrape with his teeth? Would Yuui like that? Yuui didn't seem the type to like his pleasure mixed with pain but then again, he would have said that Yuui didn't seem the type to have an incestuous relationship with his twin, _and yet_.

Fai kept going until he was all the way down, his mouth stretched obscenely around the reddish curve of Yuui's cock, his chin brushing his twin's balls, and then he drew back, just as slowly as he had started. Yuui's fingernails were pressed tightly into his skin and his lips were parted, his cheeks a bright pink. Kurogane cupped his own balls in his palm, toying with them the way he liked it, half-lidding his eyes at the pleasure curling through his belly. In the other apartment Fai pulled off Yuui so abruptly strings of saliva connected him to Yuui's cock; he turned his head away, frowning in distaste, and rubbed his mouth against his shoulder. He said something, but Yuui was still panting and obviously paid him no heed.

Fai got off the sofa then, despite the fact that both he and Yuui were still hard and unfulfilled, and Kurogane made a small protesting noise, pushing the gap between the blinds a little wider as if they would grant him a better view. Yuui was smiling at the ceiling, looking slightly dazed, and then he moved, climbing onto his knees and turning over to kneel with his arms folded on the back of the couch. Fai came back into the picture, still naked, with a shiny silver foil square between his teeth and a bottle of something whose label he was reading even as he walked.

Yuui pillowed his chin in the palm of one hand and rolled his eyes as Fai paused in front of him, clearly reading the instructions aloud, and then held out a hand; Fai took the silver square from between his teeth with his left and handed it over, still reading the bottle's label. Yuui opened it deftly and reached out, hooking his fingers around Fai's naked hips and tugging him closer, and Kurogane slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and watched in rapt fascination as Yuui deftly rolled the condom down Fai's dick. His hands moved quickly and surely, like he'd done this before. Fai gave him the lubricant, too, and he applied that as well, Fai having to grip the edge of the sofa as Yuui ran his hands up and down his twin's latex-clad erection.

He spilled some more on Fai's hand and Fai climbed neatly over the back of the couch, his longs legs somehow appealing. Kurogane could feel his mouth getting dry, and he stroked himself absentmindedly, eyes stuck on all that matching skin. Fai pressed a kiss to one of Yuui's shoulders, and then he leaned forward, his chest covering Yuui's back as his slicked hand vanished from view.

Yuui's spine flexed as he dipped his head so they his chin rested atop his crossed arms. His eyes were half-lidded and his teeth were gritted. Fai kept pressing kisses into his skin, and then his other arm moved, his hand wrapping around Yuui's cock. Kurogane was aware of his breathing picking up as he tried to imagine Fai's fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching, and he watched hungrily at the way Yuui's eyes widened and his hips bucked when Fai found his prostate.

Kurogane pumped himself faster as Fai prepped his twin, lost in their matching eyes, the way Yuui panted as his hips jerked in futile thrusts. Fai's fingers were steady and sure on Yuui's cock, the pink wristband standing out against all that skin, so white around their groins and thighs where they never saw the sun.

When Fai finally slid in Yuui's eyes fluttered closed and his shoulders moved, the muscles rippling under his skin. His mouth was open and his eyes were dazed, and Fai's expression was a near duplicate; he left sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kisses across Yuui's skin as his hips moved, pushing himself inside his twin slow and determined.

Dimly he was aware that this was wrong on so many levels. Wrong of the twins to be doing it, wrong for him to be standing here watching, _especially_ wrong for him to have his cock in hand jacking off in time to Fai's thrusts. It didn't seem to matter, not when held up to the blissful expression on Yuui's face ( _their_ faces), the way Fai bit his lip with every thrust inward. One of Fai's hand was still wrapped around Yuui's cock, but the other was stretched out, laid over Yuui's arm on the back of the sofa, and the kisses he left on Yuui's shoulders were biting. 

He stroked himself faster, his fingers feeling fumbling and awkward on his own cock the way they hadn't since he was first discovering the joys of self-love. When Yuui came he felt it in his balls, a thrum of pleasure working its way through him dependent on the arch of Yuui's neck, the strangled o of his mouth, the way Fai bared his teeth and buried his face in his twin's back, and he couldn't stop staring even as Yuui went boneless and loose, a small content smile on his face as he hung on to the back of the couch. Fai's hips were working faster and so his hand did too, eyes fixated on the twins' faces, cataloging their differences as well as their similarities.

Fai drew his left hand away from Yuui's cock, slick with semen, and wiped it off on the couch; Yuui turned his head and said something to him, looking annoyed. Kurogane wondered how old Fai had been when he decided Yuui's come wasn't for swallowing, and the thought made him moan into the quiet air of his apartment, his hand toying with his balls again. Fai came before he did, sinking deep enough into Yuui that he obviously drove his twin's softening cock into the sofa fabric, causing Yuui to cry out.

Kurogane let the blinds drop and turned his attention to his own dick, rubbing his thumb against the head and desperately smearing the fluid down the length of the shaft. His arm ached where it had held the blinds apart and he slid it up under his shirt, thumbing at one of his nipples, remembering with a spike of _want_ Fai's mouth on Yuui's, the predatory gleam to his eye.

He came with a hoarse cry and sank to his ass before the blinds, breathing heavily. His come was spattered over the floor and he stared at it dully, then down at his cock, sticking out of his underwear. He didn't feel as dirty as he should.

When he was quite sure he had his breath back, Kurogane tucked himself back inside his shorts and shifted closer to the blinds, parting them again. He wasn't sure why. He guessed he was perverted enough it didn't matter at this stage. Fai was stretched out on Fai's sofa again, much as Yuui had been when Kurogane had first looked in; Yuui was scrubbing at the back of the sofa with a cloth and a grumpy look on his face. One of Fai's arms was tucked behind his head, the other preoccupied with something in his hand Kurogane couldn't see - the remote, perhaps. The television was back on.

Yuui tossed the cloth onto the table and snuggled up to his twin, staring at the device in Fai's hand with great interest, and he said something that made Fai turn his head toward him and grin. They exchanged a kiss, and then Kurogane's cellphone bleeped an incoming text message from the rear pocket of his pants, nearly startling the life out of him. He dug it out, curious.

_hope u liked the show. next time ur place. xxx f & y_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, posted in 2019! Part of an ongoing attempt to consolidate my fic catalogue.


End file.
